The Other Couple: Lumiere and Babette
by Girlsluv4GOD
Summary: Right after the transformation, Lumiere finds that Babette is his forever. Join me on a journey with the couple, with romance,marriage, and love!
1. Introduction

**Hey guys, so resently I've discovered that I love the couple of Babette and Lumiere. So i have decided to tell you a story about them! If you have any suggestions for this story please let me know! Thanks!**


	2. The Surprise

**Hey guys, so recently I've discovered that I love the couple of Babette and Lumiere. So I have decided to tell you a story about them! If you have any suggestions for this story please let me know! Thanks! And this is just a sneak peek on what I've been working on so far. I love posting things early even when it's not done because who hates waiting for a story to be published? Duh! xD**

* * *

"Lumiere!" A beautiful voice sings. Lumiere turns around to find his lover, Babette, human as well.

"Babette, you look... SO MUCH BETTER!" Lumiere exclaims as he runs up to her, but is suddenly blocked from actually touching her when her hand touches his chest.

"I thought you liked me the way I looked before? Were you **lying** to me?" Babette pouts.

"No, no _Cherie_ I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"Ok... maybe a little."

"Lumiere, I like you this way better than before too." Babette taunts, kissing his cheek.

Babette turns and starts to slowly walk away when a hand grips her wrist lightly and spends her around. She feels soft lips touching hers, making her suck in a breath by the sudden movement. Slowly she relaxes and urges more of the kiss. She faintly hears Madame's voice singing but she didn't care. All that she cared about was this kiss, and the feel of her lovers hand gently stroking her cheek. Unfortunately, air became a necessity and the couple pulls apart. Babette found Lumiere beaming down at her, his hand still on her face.

"You know you're so beautiful, you're just perfect. " Lumiere whispers running his slender fingers through her brown hair. Suddenly, someone grabs Lumiere's collar and drags him to the other side of the room. Lumiere turns around, annoyed that some idiot ruined his perfect moment with his perfect girl. He finds that it's none other than his "wonderful" time tracker Cogsworth.

"What do you think you are doing?" Cogsworth whispers, sounding annoyed as usual.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Spending time with my Babette. Which YOU destroyed. " Lumiere says, poking the used-to-be-clock in his chest.

"I'm just trying to keep everything in order."

"Talk to me when I care." Lumiere smirks and walks away quickly to his beloved. Babette watches as Lumiere comes back giving him a quizzical look.

"I _swear,_ he's just trying to ruin our relationship. Almost everywhere we go, he finds us, I bet he has a tracker on us. " Lumiere mumbles.

Babette gives a small smile and rests her head on his shoulder, puts her arms around him, and holds on until he stops what he's doing and does the same.

"I was hoping for something more than this but this is fine. " Lumiere says and kisses the crown of her head. "I want to show you something. Come on. " he grabs her hand and gently guides her to the garden.

"Lumiere, where are we going?" Babette asks, giggling as Lumiere goes around the fountain. He turns around and places a finger on her lips.

"Sh. Now, close your eyes." Babette closes her eyes and raises her eyebrows slightly, wondering what is going on. Lumiere grabs her hand a guides her around the fountain one more time, travels down a small path leading to the best place in the garden, the maze. Lumiere smiles as he recalls what he did inside the maze. Hidden at all the dead ends are special gifts for Babette.

"Ok, open your eyes." Babette opens her eyes and gazes at the maze. She looks at Lumiere, confused.

"Uh Lumiere, what are we doing here?"

"Just go through the maze. You'll see what I did. Look for the dead ends. After you have done that, you'll have to find me. " Lumiere smirks and kisses his love on the lips lightly, then he runs out of Babette's sight into the foliage.

Babette steps into the maze and cautiously looks around. She takes one step forward and notices a piece of paper on the ground. _Oh Lumiere. You always know how to surprise me._ Babette smiles and opens up the paper. Staring back at her is a clue.

_Clue 1: Remember when you first saw me? You asked me if I danced? Well now I do, pretend you're doing the waltz. _

Babette stares back at the paper and smiles. She closes her eyes and pictures herself and Lumiere dancing, going forward, then right then left. Her skirts were swinging around her as she twirls around Lumiere. Babette sighs, opening her eyes and starts forward, finding that the maze walls forms a four way intersection, she turns right and continues until she finds the maze allowing her to only go either left or right. She takes a left and comes upon a dead end. Infront of her is Cogsworth, holding a piece of paper and a rose. She looks up at him, expecting a scowl, but he was smiling. _Smiling? Cogsworth? _Babette stares at him with her mouth open.

"What?" Cogsworth asks, raising his hands to show her the gifts more clearly.

"You...you're actually smiling._ Smiling." _Babette says taking the items. Cogsworth smile turned into frown.

"What do you mean?"

Babette smiles. "See, now I fully recognize you!" Babette exclaims, turning on her heels a quickly walks away from Cogsworth, who, by now, will have a red face. Babette laughs at the picture and stops walking. She looks at the things in her hands and smikes as she smells the sweet scent of the rose and opens up the piece of paper.

_Clue 2: As the roses scent is carried away with the wind, my love for you grows, knowing love can travel around the world. Listen, my dear to the sounds of love, and follow. _


End file.
